Identical
by Paprika012345
Summary: Robin and Co. are facing some major changes and new additions to their lives. Sequal to When love is all you need.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.

Transitions

1988

_"Waaaaaaa"_ Juliano wrapped his arms around the young girl, eyes already a brilliant emerald. "Robin." He looked up to the nurse. "Her name is to be Robin. It was her father's" here his voice trailed off bitterly "Her father's choice." Just then a Doctor walked out carrying another bundle, headed for the department labeled "Morgue." Juliano felt sorry for whoever the parent was and whispered a hurried prayer for him/her. Then another Doctor, his daughter's Doctor, came out looking at him, his face grim. "I'm sorry Father. save Maria." Juliano lowered his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek. He looked at Maria's…his hope and turned away, not listening to the Doctor as the Doctor's voice echoed down the hall, not yet done speaking. Juliano didn't register the words just left the hospital in despair.

Later that night, as the Morgue attending was shutting down for the night a small, weak cry was heard throughout the hall. The young woman poked around for a few minutes before gasping in shock. The stillborn from earlier was gasping for breath and was crying. An eye cracked to reveal brilliant emerald.

Present-Japan

"And as a side note…or not so side note I would like to welcome back Robin and Amon to the fold along with the baby, Beky." The two he was talking about stood up and smiled to their friends. They had gotten back a day before this meeting and had already re-greeted everybody and thanked them for their generosity when they were in the hospital. Juliano looked at the girl, so much like his Maria. To think he had almost lost her. "Another announcement concerning Beky…the adult one. She has been asked to join Solomon. Finally, a life-changing announcement. Solomon HQ has decided after much deliberation that the witches in Japan are no longer a threat and that they were disbanding in Japan. They will still keep an eye on this area but after major assessment they deem it safe to withdraw from this area." Juliano looked around the room at the shocked faces. He heard distinctly the voice of Miho gasp "We'll all be transferred." "Yes. You will all be transferred. However for the happiness of my granddaughter I requested to HQ that you be transferred together." He paused as he heard the excited exclamations of everyone in the room. "Where are we going!" Sakaki shouted out. "You're all being transferred to Calgary Alberta Canada. They're having a real problem in that area. Something about an air-craft user." Looking at Michael he added "Beky will join you there. She just has some business to wrap up in California." Within the week the entire crew was out of Japan and making their way towards the mid-west of Canada.

_"Leave me alone!" The young girl shouted at her assaulters. She lifted a hand in front of her in an attempt to ward off the blows and a freak gust of wind startled her. The force of the gust drove the 2 boys backwards. They looked startled at the girl, her chestnut-auburn hair flittering in the remnant of the wind. "Jess you're a freak!" One yelled as they turned tail and ran. A freak…a freak…she toyed with the pendant her biological grandfather had given her…an expensive one at that. Diamond encased in gold. Her green eyes blinked back tears. She was a freak. An adopted freak who had only just found her real grandpa. She turned heel and bolted back to her family's farm._

"This is our new digs? Sweet!" Sakaki exclaimed at the sight of the new office. It was a round room with a glass atrium leading to the conference room, very modern. The conference room was the only thing that was the same with the glowing colored lights above the two-sided benches with the computers. In the other room everyone had a computer but Juliano had pulled some strings and gotten Michael the most hi-tech computer available with all the tweaks that could go with it to soup it to the maximum. Michael went weak-kneed at the sight of it. "It's beautiful." He whispered in awe. When it seemed like he was about to collapse Beky grabbed his hand and led him to the computer desk to steady him. She smiled. She didn't need a gift, it was enough she had been accepted into the STN and allowed to remain with Michael.

Doujima wandered around the room looking for something to entertain herself with. She plopped down at her computer and noticed something. Automatically programmed onto her computer was the website for Gucci, Prada, Louis Vuttion and Guess. Smiling she sat down and began to happily browse through the pages, looking at the latest fashions. "This is ten times better than a magazine." She said dreamily.

Waiting outside for Sakaki, since they couldn't bring his Motorcycle over from Japan was an OC Chopper. His eyes went wide as dinner plates and, before he touched it, raced back inside to get a pair of gloves. He lovingly stroked the paint and ran his hand over the leather seat. Robin looked on, holding Beky, amused as she heard him whisper "Thank you Juliano." She took Beky back upstairs. Privately her parent's called the baby by her given name but figuring that it might be a wee bit confusing between the two Beky's a decision had been reached to call Robin's Beky by her middle name, Maria. "Let's go see the nursery your grandpa set up for you Beky." Robin cooed to her daughter. She didn't hear Amon come up behind her until he wrapped his arms around his entire family. Robin looked up at her husband and smiled. "What did grandfather set up for you in exchange for just packing up and leaving?" Amon smiled at Robin. "I told him he had already given me the greatest gift. A family." Robin smiled at this and, with her baby walked down the stairs to the country-style nursery set up down to the so aged it was comfortable rocker in the corner.

He watched them from the central office as they all assessed the gifts they had been given. He smiled. Every one in that room had done their darnedest to ensure Robin's happiness, even the baby and since his granddaughter was all he had left of Maria he would do anything to keep her happy. He watched as the members of the newly formed STN-C gathered in the middle of the room, a little ways away from him. Juliano cocked his head in confusion as he watched them slowly walk up on him. When they were within arms range they leapt at him and yelled "Thank you Father!" Except Miho. Juliano noticed this and said in a calm voice "Miho consider this you're first assignment. Go to the airport. I believe I left some baggage there. You'll find you're new keys by your computer." Miho grabbed the standard issue keys and walked out to her car.

As she drove on the assignment that she had been given she couldn't help but feel despondent. Everyone had been given a gift except her and she had been the first sent out on assignment. She turned this over and over in her head as she drove to the airport. She parked and went inside. "Excuse me. Excuse me" she bumped into various people as she worked her way to the airline counter. "Oh. Excuse me." She said to a tall man in a fur coat, not really paying attention to his face. Nagira turned and watched smiling as Miho walked to the counter. He followed her and got in line behind her as Juliano had instructed him via phone not minutes before

"Hi. My name is Miho Karasuma and I'm here to pick up some luggage forgotten by one Juliano Colligeli." The attendant looked down at her computer and said "Ah yes. It's right behind you." "Thank you." Miho turned around and froze. "You wouldn't by any chance be the person here to pick me up would you?" Nagira smiled. Miho walked over in a daze and said "You wouldn't by chance be the luggage that Juliano forgot would you?" Nagira nodded and Miho wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_ "But Jess, dear I thought we told you never to try to use your powers?" "Mom I couldn't help it! I was defending myself. They called me a freak but they were going to beat me up." Her mother sighed. "Well I hope you're right dear_."

A/N Originally, when I started writing the first paragraph this wasn't going to be related to When love isn't enough and When love is all you need but…can I help it when the stories write themselves and writing this brings me out of my writer's block funk? I think not! R&R


	2. The Hunt

Disclaimer- I don't own Witch Hunter Robin. Don't repeat don't

A/N- Thanks to Sakaki's girl and Sparky who reviewed chapter one…and as for your remarks about Canada…the reason I chose Canada is because I.AM.CANADIAN:):)

The Hunt

_"NO! LEAVE MY MOM AND DAD ALONE!" Sharp gusts of wind attacked the robbers breaking into her house. She hadn't meant to summon that power…but it worked and the 2 would-be robbers and killers raced away, scared for their own lives. Jess stood still as a stone panting. She raised her hand to hold the pendant, running her fingers over the indentation on the back, as though something fit there. "Jess…" her mother said quietly, fearfully, looking at her husband._

"HEY AMON!" Michael's voice rang out in the office. Amon walked over, cradling his baby in his arms."What is it?" He said to the hacker. "My computer is picking up traces of a wind craft. It's just down the street from here actually." "OK." Amon said. "Everyone. We need to go after this witch. Odds are it's the one that Juliano sent us here for. Nagira and Michael you guys stay here and watch Maria." Amon said handing his baby girl to Nagira. "Everyone else let's go."

The entire hunting team didn't bother with cars because it was just down the street. As quickly as they could they stopped in front of a residential home, no different from any other home, and yet different. Everyone looked to Amon for instruction. "Ok. Robin and I will go around back. Sakaki and Doujima you stay here and watch for whoever comes out of the house." Robin smiled at this. Before she left him, before they were married, he would not have put the couples together, but after she left him he understood the pain of loosing someone who you loved that way, and just in case something happened he stationed couples together, save Michael and Beky. He turned to said water-craft user and said, "You go around the left side of the house and Miho go around the out side. Michael" he said into his ear piece "Who exactly is the craft-user in this house? Everybody?" "_No."_ Michael's voice responded. _"You're after the daughter, Jessica. She's adopted, and her adoptive parents have never shown signs of witchcraft."_ "Alright. On my count." Miho and Beky raced around either side of the house."Three…Two… One!" Everyone attacked the house at the same time.

_The house trembled as the front and back door gave way. Jess looked, frightened, up at the door, wondering what was happening. "JESS GO! YOU KNOW WHERE TO RUN TO!" Her mother shrieked. You know where to run too…the cellar. All this was in a split second, Jess dashed, Chestnut colored hair flying behind her, down to the tornado cellar. She was just in the basement when she heard footsteps on the floorboards above her head. The basement door was flung open as she quietly closed the door to the cellar. She could hear her mom screaming and her dad yelling at the assailants. She backed into a far corner of the room as the footsteps came closer and closer to her. Her eyes widened in absolute fear as the cellar door was flung unceremoniously opened and a flashlight was shone in her face_

Sakaki raced inside and, following his orders raced with Doujima to the living room, meeting up with Amon and Robin. Amon and Robin raced to search the spare rooms in the house for hiding spots while Sakaki and Doujima ran downstairs to check the basement. He heard a door shut softly when he got down there and that sent Haruto searching for a door. He was almost out of ideas when he saw what looked like a tornado cellar. Could that be it? He heard a light whimper from inside and that confirmed his theory. He gestured Yurika over and pointed to the door. Haruto turned on his flashlight and after counting to three flung the door open, pointed the flashlight directly in the room. When he saw the girl, however his jaw dropped. Yurika let out a little yelp of surprise before yelling for Robin, Amon, Beky and Miho to get down to the basement.

Robin heard Doujima and glanced at her husband who was looking at her. Reaching an unspoken agreement they raced back though the living room to the basement. As they raced by the parents again Robin heard the mother gasp. Then she turned into her husband and sobbed. When they got down to the basement everyone else was already there and waiting for them. She could see, for the most part, shock on everyone's face. Amon was ahead of her and she noticed that when he saw the witch he kind of stopped dead in his tracks. Robin leaned around him to see what was such a big deal. Robin's own eyes widened as she took in the witch. She could've been looking in a mirror. Emerald eyes to match her own, same pale delicate features, thin frame. It was almost like she was looking in a mirror.

_Jess was cowering in the corner when the young man burst into her hiding space. He seemed kind of shocked by her appearance, but Jess didn't say anything. He called his partner over and they in turn called who seemed to be the leader down from the upstairs. Every other hunter who came down stairs was in shock at her appearance. Finally the last two came downstairs. At first all she could see was the tall dark man, but then someone who appeared to be his wife peeked around his body. Jess's eye's widened in shock. She was looking in a mirror._

A/N-you must forgive the shortness of this chapter. I'm going away next week so I had to wrap it up. This isn't the last chapter to be posted this week per say but I need to get ready. R&R. Oh and Sparky16 and Sakaki's girl? THE BEAVER IS A TRULY PROUD AND NOBLE ANIMAL:):):)

Joke of the Day. Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker were having another fight. Darth Vader says to Luke with is 'I'm a creepy villian voice' "Luke (psh) I know what you got for your birthday.(psh)" Luke responds, while trying to fend off his Darth Vaders blows, "How could you possibly know what i got for my Birthday?" in a shocked voice. "Because(psh) I sensed your presents."

LAUGH!(yes i know it's corny. and i have about 20 more corny jokes. )


	3. Jess

Disclaimer-I own Beky and I own Jess and I somewhat own Jess's parents, even though. they aren't really in the story…but I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.

Chapter 3- Jess

"Who are you?" Amon asked the young girl cowering in the corner. "My name is Jess…Jessica. Young." Said the young girl cowering in the corner. She couldn't look away from the other young girl who looked so much like her. Although this girl…Robin? Already showed signs of stress, as though she had been though a lot in 19 years of life. "Well…Jess." Robin said in a soft voice. "You need to come with us because we definitely need to ask you some questions." Robin broke away from the semi-circle surrounding the young girl and reached for her arm. "Come on." Jess's eyes flashed angrily and she jerked away, saying "I don't need anybody's help." Wind blew through the cellar, blowing everybody's hair, exposing Jess's diamond pendant.

Amon went to pull out the silver handcuffs that Juliano had given them if the witch didn't require killing. Robin held out her hand and gestured everyone out of the room. She followed after telling Jess that she would be right back. "Amon she doesn't know how to trust. Something's happened to her and if we want to find out anything about her, her craft and why she looks like she does then we can't do anything that might make it so she will never trust us. Alright?" Amon sighed. His wife didn't even have to say alright. He would do what ever she said. He leaned down and rested his lips on hers for a moment before saying "Go do what you need to."

Beky called up Michael. "Hey hon." "_hey Beks…have I told you lately that I just love hearing the sound of your voice?"_ "Umm…yes. Yes. You told me that this morning before the hunt. Anyways this is about the hunt. The witch…you're so not going to believe this but the witch could be Robin's identical twin. They look that much alike."_ "You're joking!"_ In the background Beky could hear Beky cooing softly. _"No baby that floppy disc is not a toy"_ she heard Michael's panicked voice say._ "Hang on! Ok."_ "Michael has Juliano left yet?" _"No he hasn't. I think he's waiting for Robin to get back before he leaves. So he can say goodbye to her._" "Ok. Tell him to wait, I think Amon wants to talk to him about the witch."_ "Ok. See you when you get back dear."_ "Bye hon." Beky's scarred face twisted into a smile.

"Hey…Jess?" The timid Robin said as she walked back into the cellar. It was cold in there, and the brutal wind that was being stirred up wasn't helping. "Look could you please stop that? Then maybe I can start a fire and we can be warm in here while we talk." "Why would you want to talk with me?" the young Air user said. "The only people who talked to me decently without calling me names have been my mom and my dad." Robin softly replied "I'd want to talk to you because you seem interesting." "You mean I look identical to you?" Jess snorted. Robin was caught off-guard. 'This girl really has no reason to trust anyone. Is that why she's so suspicious of me?' Changing the subject Robin said "I like your pendant. It looks similar to mine except mine is a ruby." She pulled out the pendant to show the young woman who sat across from her. Jess managed a half smile as she looked at the pretty gem winking in the light from the single bulb. "Jess…what do people do to you that you harbor such a fierce mistrust of everyone?" Jess drifted her hand up to her own pendant hanging around her neck and traced the ridges and bumps in the surface. For some reason she felt what she hadn't felt for another human being she wasn't related to in a long time. She felt she could trust this girl. "They…these boys from in town, they call me unwanted. Because I'm adopted. They said that my real mom and dad didn't want me. They try to hit me, to drive me so I'll use my…whatever it's called so that they can call me a freak. They tell me that that's obviously the reason my parent's…my real ones…abandoned me." Robin's eyes filled with tears at this. Jess continued. "When I turned 18 I started searching, to see if I had any living relatives. All I could find was a grandfather…he lives in Italy. He was the one who sent me this pendant." Robin's eyes narrowed…it couldn't be.

Jess looked up at Robin, the hardness still evident but somewhat receded. "I remember what life was like at the orphanage. People said that I was the baby who was left behind at the hospital. I was there till about age 3 when my parents adopted me." Jess looked back down. "I'll go with you. But you have to promise nothing will happen to my parents." Robin smiled. "I can assure you nothing will happen to your parents." Robin and Jess exited the cellar together, Jess ahead of Robin. When Amon made a gesture towards her, to cuff Jess Robin shook her head. Instead, Jess walked with them back to the office like a friend, right along side, not bound or anything. Amon thought that the only reason that Robin trusted her was because of their similar appearance. Robin had had no time to explain what Jess had gone through. She just walked along side her all the way back to the STN-C office.

When they got there Juliano was waiting. Michael had caught him before he left for the airport and, upon seeing the look in Michael's eyes the Priest knew that the team knew. So he had sat down to wait. And as he waited he considered the best way to tell the two girls-and the rest of the team what was going on, why there was someone who looked like Robin out there.

Robin reflected on the conversation that she and Beky had had on the way home. They had been discussing what Jess was. "I mean it's impossible she's your twin. Twins usually have the same DNA and therefore the same power once they awaken. I was reading old cases the other day…you hunted that woman who was seeking vengeance for her twin? They had the same power…fire. If she was remotely related to you odds are she would have your power." Robin agreed but couldn't help remembering that she wasn't like most people. She was genetically created. She brushed this thought aside, however as she hadn't thought of it since her baby was born. She looked at Juliano carefully as he looked deep into the other girl's eyes. This was the first time he had seen her. Juliano sighed and ordered everyone into the conference room, after handing Michael a diskette. "There's something I need to tell you all." He said grimly.

A/N- Thanks to all those who've reviewed so far. I, Paprika012345 will try as hard as I can to get this story finished but gomen…in all likelihood I won't be able to update for a couple weeks. BUT! After this story is completed I have a great story lined up I think that people will like. and I must say that this story has done wonders…IT HAS CURED MY WRITER'S BLOCK:):):)


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer-I own Beky and Jess so-NO TOUCHY but I don't own Witch hunter Robin and their characters.

Chapter 4-Revelations

"I assume that you want to find out why she looks like you am I right Robin?" Juliano stated. "Well…yes. Yes I would like to know. She looks like me however I have no knowledge of her." Robin said softly, cradling Beky, who was cooing happily, oblivious to what was going on around her. Amon had his arm around her and Jess sat on his opposite side. She looked, head cocked at the priest. 'He almost looks like the picture my grandfather sent me…I wonder…' Juliano looked at the young girl, Jess and whispered softly "You look so much like the picture." Juliano sighed and said "I discovered something last year, in the vaults of Solomon. Another transmission from Toudo." A collective gasp was heard. Even though only Miho, Amon and Robin were present when the first transmission was played they had told everyone about it. Juliano looked at nowhere in particular for a second then, sighing, signaled Michael to play the tape. The screens in the room flickered and simultaneously began to play the same message, the same long-haired man from the first one began to play.

_"This is a message that I doubt will make much sense without the other one. However if someone finds this get it to Father Juliano, if he remains alive. He has seen the tape about the Eve of Witches, Robin however there is something else…something I haven't even told Maria. What I haven't told her is that she is pregnant with twins. Twin girls. However when I designed these children…their DNA is precisely alike except for their powers. One will be the stronger and one will have the powers to compliment the other. If it follows Maria's trend then one will have fire and one will compliment it with a wind-craft. Every single set of identical twins ever birthed before, who showed witch powers had the same powers so this is truly a ground breaking moment. However…to prevent loosing both children to Juliano I have decided to program the DNA of one of the children to, when she is born, act like a stillborn. However I don't even know which is the one who will be stillborn. She will come alive several hours later, when, hopefully Juliano has left and will be unable to claim her ."_ Here Toudo's message paused and he put his head in his hands. "_I cannot help but wonder, now, just after the girls have been born if I did the right thing. Not only did I take their mother away from them I took them away from each other."_ He took a pendant out and held it in front of him. _" On the off chance that my daughters meet again I entrust this pendant to Juliano. It comes apart at the seam between the diamond and the ruby. The ruby will go to the one who displays firepower the diamond to the wind power. Juliano…Forgive me."_ The message cut off with a flurry of static.

For Jess this was a lot to absorb in a short about of time. For example she had just found out about her grandfather, now she found out that she was a twin? Not only that she was a witch? And from what she had gathered out of that rather confusing tape…she had been created? To compliment this Robin? Not only that this man who had just appeared on the screen said that he was her father, however he created her to be stillborn. She couldn't take this. Jess shoved her chair away from the table as the others were discussing what they had just seen. She turned and raced out of the room, unbound chestnut hair streaming behind her as she ran.

"Jess!" Robin cried out. She bit her lip. She wanted to race after her newly found twin but she was feeding Beky. Amon held out his hands and she handed him the baby, got up and raced after her. "Jess wait!" The young fire-witch said, softly but enough so that she could still hear her.

Jess heard Robin calling and raced through her mind what she could do at that point. She could stop, accept that she was this girl's twin (not that there was any doubt in her mind about that) and accept that she was created by a scientist. That she was indeed a freak. She shook her head whirled around and said, "You think it's easy for me to accept this?" Robin shook her head and looked into eyes mirroring what she felt so long ago in the factory. Confusion. Anger for this man playing God. And she knew about the resulting months of torture over whether or not she was supposed to exist at all. Robin responded softly, to counter Jess's fired up attitude "Do you think it was easy to accept that I was 'created' also?"

Jess seemed to deflate at this point. "I'm sorry Robin…I didn't mean to yell…but being dealt all this…at once…" She broke down sobbing "I understand…" Robin said softly. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around her twin. As she did the ruby pendant wrapped around her neck slipped out and was dangling next to the pendant of her twin. As her sobbing subsided and Jess looked back up, Robin saw nothing but determination in the emerald orbs-eyes so like her own.

"I'm sorry Robin. All this at once…I can't accept it yet." Robin grabbed onto Jess for dear life, not wanting her to run. She was, however, caught off guard by a sudden blast of wind, which knocked her over. When she had recovered her senses she looked around. Jess was gone.

She got up and raced back down the street to the STN-C office. She caught everyone off guard (similar to what Jess just did to her) as she panted, trying to catch her breath "She left. She couldn't accept it…and she ran." Beky walked as fast as her limp would let her, over to her friend and offered out a glass of water. " Michael looked up sharply from the computer and said "Then she's in trouble. I've never heard of a Wind Craft going anywhere without a backup… after all what good is a driving wind?" Robin looked around at her friends, all staring back at her. She looked at Amon, cradling a sleeping Beky. "Go. She's my daughter too. I can take care of her for the next little while." With that Robin turned on her heel and raced out the door.

Jess was in her room, packing her bags for all it's worth. She couldn't stay here. She had already explained to her mother and father who, despite not wanting her to go, understood her need to get away. She kissed them goodbye, and then, not looking at the building down the street, walked out the door towards the train station.

A/N-Forgive the delay of this fic. I went away and when I came back…all traces of inspiration for this fic were gone…but I'll finish it. And In True Meanings- the STN-C means the STN-Canada. And Kagome Miko of Light …thank you for the suggestion. AND THANKS TO ANYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED THIS PATHETIC STORY:)


End file.
